fallout_equestria_cliffsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Medicine and healing
"Warning, side effects may include excessive urination, mane and coat loss, stomach cramps, and headaches." Overview Medication and drugs in the wasteland come in all sorts of intended effects and side effects. Most are intended to help you survive the horrors, but others are intended to create a high. As always, medications are best when applied by a trained physician or nurse. Of course, this isn't always an option. When you're exploring an abandoned stable, and have suffered a compound fracture from a trap or a feral ghoul, you aren't exactly going to wait for a doctor to hopefully come along. Medical chems ' '''Here we will list the various medical drugs used. While some of these may have a narcotic effect, it is far from their intended function. *Healing potions: Encourages rapid healing of wounds. Often used as a short term solution for mild to moderate wounds. Does not remove foreign objects from wounds or set bones. Healing potions can be taken orally for internal bleeding, or topically to staunch bleeding on a shallow wound. Side effects include numbness, tingling, and tenderness in affected areas, increased heart rate, and high blood pressure for large doses. Overdose effects include dangerously high blood pressure, and severe tachycardia. *Does not provide an instant heal! Shortens healing time from months to weeks* *Hydra: Used for healing severe wounds at a high rate. Expels foreign objects from wounds and sets bones. Injected directly into the wound area. Side effects include soreness and rashes in affected areas, possible allergic reactions of varying degrees in some patients, suppressed breath rate, and possible infection from bad doses. Extended use causes dialated pupils, and diaphoresis. Carries severe risk of causing cancer, especially if used frequently. It is possible to become addicted to Hydra. *Radaway: Used to expell radiation from the body. Can be taken orally or intravenously. Works by introducing isotopes that bond to radioactive particles, which are then passed out of the body through the urinary tract. Side effects include excessive urination, mane and coat loss, stomach cramps, and headaches. Side effects are stronger when taken orally, with slightly less benefit. When taken intraveneously, side effects are lessened and intended effects are more potent. This drug does not repair radiation damage; it simply removes lingering particles to prevent them from doing further damage. *Med-X: Brand name for morphine. Numbs severe or chronic pain. One dose may last three to four hours when taken intraveneously, intramuscularly, subcutaneous routes; or three to six hours for oral injestion. Side effects include nausea, vomiting, light headedness, constipation, dizziness, drowsyness, diaphoresis, and dry mouth. Very addictive. Sometimes used as a combat chem. (Enhances DT) *RadSafe: A potassium iodine based tablet intended to protect your thyroid from absorbing radioactive iodine. It carries no risk of addiction, and will help reduce the amount of radiation absorbed. Effects last for one hour, beginning no later than five minutes after the initial dose. Side effects include stomach and gastrointestinal upset, inflammation of salivary glands, possible allergic reactions, and rashes. Combat chems These chems are often used for combat purposes, and serve little to no medical purpose. *Dash: A stimulant administered via inhaler, created from fumes emitted by the dung of brahmin which have been given certain chems. The main effect is enhanced speed and agility while giving enhanced reflexes. Side effects include tachycardia, high blood pressure, psychotic episodes, and dementia. Highly addictive. Withdrawal effects include dysphoria, apathy, lethargy, and slow reflexes. Alzheimer's disease is common in long term users. Effects last for fifteen to twenty minutes. *Rage: An IV chem often used by raiders to enhance aggression. It has no medical purpose, and is strictly for the role of making the user feel something almost equating a blood rage. Its 'positive' side effects include a resistance to pain. Negative effects include psychotic episodes, dementia, and loss of higher mental functions. Alzheimer's disease is common in long term users. Effects last from twenty to thirty minutes. *Buck: A form of steroid once used by prewar athletes. Enhances strength and reflexes. Comes in the form of tablets, capable of being broken into half and quarter doses. Highly addictive. Side effects include genital shrinkage in males, udder shrinkage in females, and aggression in both genders. Withdrawal effects include depression, and increased muscle atrophy. Long term effects include a heightened risk of heart attack. *Stampede: A highly addictive combination of Rage and Med-X. Enhances aggression and numbs pain. Effects take effect in under thirty seconds, and last for twenty to thirty minutes. Often used by raiders. Side effects include psychotic episodes, dementia, loss of higher mental functions, increased self esteem, mania, and increased libido. Long term effects include cardiovascular damage, psychosis, flashbacks, anxiety, and violent behaviours. Withdrawal effects include depression, low self esteem, thoughts of suicide and self harm, anxiety, headaches, irritability, hypersomnia, fatigue, increased appetite, and vivid dreams. '''Mint-als' *Mint-als (Regular): Mint-als are a utility and social chem used to increase cognitive functions and make the user more outgoing and charismatic. Mint-als are taken sublingually. Effects from this drug take effect in seconds, and last for up to four hours. They are in a family of drugs known as Nootropics. Primary effects include increased cognitive function, and a more outgoing personality. Side effects are minimal, though can make some users too outgoing. Mint-als are moderately addictive if taken frequently. Withdrawal effects include reduced cognitive function, reduced perception, trouble focusing, and trouble remembering past events or creating new memories. Negative and addictive effects compound over time, each successive dose damaging the mind further. *Party Time Mint-als (PTMs): Party Time Mint-als are an enhanced form of regular Mint-als. They are created with a number of zebra herbs in addition to regular ingredients. PTMs are taken sublingually. Effects from this drug take effect in seconds, and last for up to three hours. Effects are generally strengthened, both positive and negative. (See Mint-als (Regular) abvove)) PTMs are more addictive than regular Mint-als. Negative and addictive effects compound over time, each successive dose damaging the mind further. Due to zebra herbs included in this drug, positive effects will always have the same strength of effects. PTMs are more damaging, eventually leaving the continuous user unable to function without the drug in their system Links : | List of Drugs in the Fallout Equestria Universe Category:Mechanics